This invention relates to a table or desk assembly, and more particularly to a modular training table system having cable or wire management capabilities.
Educational settings, whether in a classroom, business or other institution, increasingly utilize computers or other electronic equipment. The present invention contemplates a table or desk system especially well suited for this type of setting, in which a computer or other electronic device is placed on a work surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table or desk system which includes cable or wire management capabilities for accommodating power and/or communication cabling interconnected with a computer or other electronic or electrical device placed on the work surface. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system in which a series of tables or desks can be placed in a side-by-side manner, and in which the power and/or communication cables can extend between adjacent tables. It is another object of the invention to provide a table or desk system in which the size of certain components making up each individual table or desk can be varied according to user requirements, while utilizing a common set of core components, to provide a modular system for constructing a table or desk having a selected configuration dictated by the user. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a table or desk system in which a minimum number of components are exposed in order to prevent such components from being tampered with by users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a table assembly includes a table top defining an upper surface and a lower surface, and leg structure interconnected with the table top for supporting the table top above a supporting surface. A power/communication supply system is located below the table top, and includes a housing defining an internal passage for receiving one or more power supply cables, and one or more power supply receptacles mounted to the housing and interconnected with the one or more power supply cables. A passage is formed in the table top for routing one or more power cables below the table top from a computer or other device supported thereby, for enabling engagement of the power cable with one of the power supply receptacles. The power/communication system housing is preferably in the form of an elongated beam-type extrusion member which extends between the ends of the table top and which is mounted to the underside of the table top. The housing preferably also defines a second internal passage, isolated from the first internal passage and coextensive therewith, which is adapted to receive one or more communication cables. One or more communication receptacles are interconnected with the communication cables and mounted to the housing, and a communication cable from the computer or other device is connectable to the communication receptacle for providing voice or data signals to and from the device. The beam-type structure includes a transverse wall which separates the first internal passage from the second internal passage, and a closure is interconnected with the transverse wall and with the upper and lower portions of the extrusion member for closing the first and second internal passages. The power supply and communication receptacles are preferably mounted to the closure. A cover is engageable with the underside of the table top and with the extrusion member, and is located so as to enclose cables extending through the passage in the table top and engaged with the power supply and communication receptacles. The cover is movable between an open position providing access to the power and communication receptacles and to the power supply and communication cables, and a closed position preventing access thereto. The first and second ends of the housing each include an opening which enables power supply and communication cables to pass therethrough into first and second internal passages of a similarly constructed housing of an adjacent table. The housing ends are preferably flush with the side edges of the table so as to butt against the housing of an adjacent table when the tables are placed adjacent each other. The leg structure includes a tubular member which defines an upper end located adjacent the housing and a lower end disposed therebelow. The tubular member includes an internal passage extending between the upper and lower ends, and an opening is formed in the upper end of the tubular member. The closure is constructed so as to terminate inwardly of the housing ends, for establishing communication between the tubular member upper end and the first and second passages of the housing. In this manner, cables can be routed between the housing and the leg internal passage. The leg further includes an opening in its lower end which enables cables to pass to the exterior of the leg, for interconnection with a wall outlet or receptacle located adjacent the table leg.
The above-summarized structure provides a compact and efficient arrangement for supplying power and/or communication capability to a location adjacent the underside of a table top, and minimizes the presence of exposed cords or cables externally of the table system.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the length and width of the table top is selected according to the requirements of an end user. The extrusion member forming a part of the power/communication supply system housing is capable of being cut to length according to the length of the table top. Support structure is interconnected with the table top for supporting the table top above a supporting surface. The support structure includes a leg interconnected with and depending from the table top, an axial foot member having a length selected according to the width of the table top, and mounting structure for mounting the foot member to the leg. The axial foot member is preferably a length of tubing defining first and second open ends and at least an upper surface extending therebetween. The mounting structure is in the form of a mounting member engaged with the upper surface of the axial foot member, and the lower end of the leg is engaged with the mounting member. The mounting member is preferably engaged toward the rearward end of the foot member, and extends in a front-rear direction less than the length of the foot member. Threaded fasteners are employed to connect the mounting member to the foot, and to connect the lower end of the leg to the mounting member. End caps are engaged with each end of the axial foot member. Each end cap includes a first internal portion which extends into the open end of the foot member, and which is secured thereto via threaded fasteners or the like, and a second external portion which extends outwardly from the foot member end. A glide member is engaged with the external portion of each end cap, and an adjustment member is interposed between the end cap external portion and the glide member for use in leveling the table top. In this manner, the length of tubing forming a part of the foot member is selected according to the width of the table top in order to provide adequate support to the table top. The mounting member is capable of mounting an axial foot member of any length to the lower end of the leg, according to user requirements.
The invention further contemplates a method of constructing a table, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Preferably, the above-summarized aspects of the invention are all incorporated into a single table assembly, in combination, to provide an efficient cable management system and to maximize flexibility in design of the table. However, the separate aspects of the invention could be used independently of each other, and each provides advantages in design, assembly and/or operation of the table.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.